Starting Over
by supermassivecupnoodle
Summary: They say home is where the heart is and my heart is with you. Two-shot. (Title changed)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow I can't believe I'm actually doing this. This is my first time posting a story publicly so I'm very nervous lol. Btw**** English isn't my first language, just a heads up************. H****appy reading :)**

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine. I wish it was.**

**Summary:** They say home is where the heart is and my heart is with you.

Dec 31st, 2013

It was half past eleven and the party was in full swing. Everyone seemed to be having fun, talking amongst themselves, dancing to the music, you could say that this party was a success, long before the main event that would be starting soon.

You made your way through sweaty dancing bodies and went to the far corner of the rooftop, where it was a little dark and secluded from everyone else. When you overheard what Quinn and Puck were talking earlier, it gave you an unsettling feeling in your chest and you just needed some space to cool off, away from people.

The cold night air hit your exposed skin making you shiver but the sight of the city never failed to astound you, other thoughts went straight to the back of your mind.

"One minute to go! Wooo!" someone yelled into the mic, the voice boomed out of the speakers, breaking you out of your reverie.

You didn't even realize you had been distancing yourself for quite a while and from your spot you saw Mercedes' figure on the mini stage looking absolutely wasted, laughing at something Tina just told her, the Asian woman was equally drunk as the diva.

As the countdown on the flat screen TV descended each second, everyone started to gather close, each muttering their excitement to the person next to them. The music was quieted down as they began a chorus of _"Ten...!"_

Words couldn't describe how empty you felt, your thoughts brought you back to all those years ago, being in exactly in the same position, alone in the crowd. But back then, you knew she would come and find you, drag you away from the throng of people to have you all to herself for the rest of the night.

Tonight was no different as it had been for the last five years - you kept telling yourself over and over again like a mantra that she's not coming back.

_Nine... eight... seven..._

You heard the door connecting the staircase to the rooftop slam in a distance, followed by footsteps coming behind you. Feeling the presence, although you made sure everyone was too engrossed with the countdown, you turned around slowly, only to be met with the sky blue eyes that you had been missing terribly.

_Six... five... four..._

The sight knocked the air out of your lungs. The bottle in your hand dropped on the floor with a loud clink, almost immediately reminding you that that was the fourth bottle you had in the past hour, you're sure the alcohol was taking its toll and your eyes were imagining things that weren't real.

_Three... two... one..._

"Just in time." The other person breathes, the fluttering feeling in your stomach intensified as she walked towards you, closing the gap in between.

_"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

Your eyes instinctively closed when you felt warm lips pressed against your own, hands caressing either sides of your cheeks, and life was brought back into your being. It was real.

**A/N 2: Sooo what did you think? Let me know ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second part of the two-shot. I changed the title because I wasn't feeling it with the previous one, if you know what I mean. Again, English isn't my first language and I only proofread once so there might be mistakes here and there. Happy reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: Glee's not mine.**

_Previously: Your eyes instinctively closed when you felt warm lips pressed against your own, hands caressing either sides of your cheeks, and life was brought back into your being. It was real._

The kiss felt nostalgic, so... _her_ and that reminded you how much you missed her. A sudden realization caused your eyes to snap open and pull away in shock. Without thinking, your hand moved forward on its own and _smack!_ The contact of skin on skin was loud enough for others to hear. Your palm stung, but nothing hurt more than your broken heart.

Her eyes found yours and guilt settled within you, something that you shouldn't be feeling because of what she did to you. She clutched her cheek with her hand, tears welling up in her eyes, silently pleading.

The tension between the two of you was so thick and you couldn't stand watching her while everyone else was watching you, so you turned on your heels and made your way towards the staircase. The warmth of the penthouse was welcoming but the last thing you wanted to do was stay in the same building as her.

"Santana, wait!" A hand that didn't belong to the woman you just slapped earlier grabbed your arm, causing you to jerk back and immediately knew it was Puck because his cologne could be smelled from miles away.

You struggled in his death grip, "Let me go!"

"Not until you talk to her. She's your fiancee!" You flinched at the last word, almost throwing your hand forward for the second time in the matter of five minutes but this time it would be intentional.

"Don't tell me what to do." You spat bitterly. "You knew about this all along and it was you who picked her up at the airport but you - my fucking best friend - didn't mention a word to me."

His eyes widen "How did you-"

_About an hour ago..._

_You came out of the bathroom feeling slightly more refreshed. The party was great but to be completely honest you would prefer to spend your new year's eve watching chick flicks in your bed and forget about the end of another year without her._

_A door was slightly ajar and as you passed by you heard someone, maybe more, talking in hushed whispers._

_"Where is she? Didn't I tell you to bring her here straight from the airport?" You couldn't tell who was the owner of the voice but from the smell of the familiar cologne wafting in the air. you knew someone was in there with Puck._

_"Yeah but said she needed some time to wash the flight off her and get into something presentable. You should have seen how she looked, babe." You heard him say. You knew the other person in the room was Quinn from the term of endearment._

_"Why, what happened?" You were intrigued to know who this 'she' they were talking about was and you had a bad feeling about it._

_"She was a mess. I'm sure she was seconds away from passing out and I felt sorry for her so I agreed when she asked me to drop her off at the hotel."_

_"I would be nervous too, if I were her. I hope Santana won't do anything stupid." Quinn sighed. "But she'll be here, right?"_

_You frowned because they were talking about_ you _and this other person whose identity still remained unknown. Your suspicions were confirmed when Puck said,_

_"You know how Brittany is. She never breaks her promise."_

"San,"

Puck looked up to the source of the voice and smiled weakly, dropping your arm from his grasp in the process before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

"C-can we... talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm leaving." You proceeded to leave but warm hand wrapped around yours, shooting tingles up your arm.

"Please," She breathed in your ear, the distance between you was barely existent. You closed your eyes and sighed, facing the inevitable.

She let go of your hand and you instantly missed the contact.

"Five years." You started, breaking the deafening silence. "You left without a single note of explanation. Why, Brittany?"

"I was scared," she began, "I've had always imagined of a future with you, Santana. When I saw what happened to my parents, I got scared. They fell out of love with each other, and I didn't want the same thing to happen to me, especially with you. I stopped believing in marriage because of that and you once told me that people don't need to prove their love by marrying their partner... and then you proposed."

The last part was barely audible as her voice cracked into muffled sobs. You fought the urge to take her into your arms because that's what you would have done if things were as before.

_Dec 31st, 2009_

_You stirred awake when you felt movement on the bed, followed by soft lips peppering kisses on your face. "Mhmm I could get used to this..."_

_"My existence or just me kissing you?" Brittany playfully asked, earning a slap to her naked butt under the sheets._

_"Both." You said and kissed her passionately._

_"That could be arranged." She replied and kissed you back that soon turned into a light make out session._

_You parted when air became a requirement and she bounced off the bed just before you could pull her into another kiss. "Come back to bed."_

_"Time to wake up and be human, lazy bum." She walked towards the bathroom, swaying her bare hips because she knew you were watching her every move and threw a look over her exposed shoulder, "There's not enough hot water if you're gonna shower later."_

_You never ran so fast in your life before._

_Later that night, everyone was buzzing with excitement as they watched the clock ticked off. You and Brittany were lounging on the couch with your friends, each of them was telling the most memorable stories of the year. You were fidgeting the entire night, not even the alcohol could help you cool off. The blonde seemed to have sensed your discomfort and promptly asked, "Why are you sweating?"_

_"What no I'm not." You answered in a rush, trying to subtly wipe the thin layer of sweat forming on your temple._

_"C'mon San I know we just had a quickie in the closet and it was so hot in there but that was half an hour ago so that can't be the reason." She frowned._

_Your mouth opened but no words came out. "Uhh..."_

_Suddenly, much to your relief, a loud voice interrupted, "One minute left!"_

_"Tell me later. Now let's head outside!" Her frown had turned upside down as she practically dragged you to the exit._

_Your heart skipped a beat when you felt the tiny square box poke your thigh. Brittany was less touchy feely tonight and for the first time you were grateful._

"Ten...!" _Both of you joined the crowd just in time when they started the countdown._

Nine... eight... seven...

_You felt a bead of sweat roll down the valley of your breasts as you fished the dark blue box from your jeans pocket._

Six... five... four...

_She was jumping in her spot, her eyes light up like a child, eager to see the fireworks._

Three... two... one...

_"Britt?" She looked at you and saw a diamond cut ring shining under the lights._

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

_"Will you marry me?"_

_There was a flash of hesitation across her features but when she leaned in and gave you a bruising kiss, the exploding fireworks were forgotten._

Your eyes watered at the memory, it was still fresh in your mind as if it just happened yesterday. "I thought you loved me."

"Of course I did!" It came out like word vomit and she blushed as she kept her head down, "I mean... I still do. That's why I came back."

"Why did you even leave to the other side of the world in the first place if you loved me?"

"Because I wasn't ready and I was afraid to tell you that." She took a few tentative steps towards you until there were only inches keeping you apart. "But now..."

Slowly, she went down on one knee, taking your hand in hers in the process. "What are you-"

"Shh, please, let me." She stopped you and continued, "I really want to be with you, Santana. To be honest I'm freaking scared of what the future might hold but I know that as long as I'm with you, there's nothing I should worry about. I'm willing to change if that means we could start our lives over and let me be yours again. You're the peanut butter to my jelly because without you, my life wouldn't be perfect. It was so stupid of me-"

"You're not stupid."

"-to leave because I was being selfish and let my head win. I should have listened to my heart and did this a long time ago. I hope that we're still engaged because it feels kinda weird to be the only one who's wearing a ring." She took out a crimson box and for the first time that night you saw the diamond on her finger twinkling in the light.

"You-you're wearing the ring..."

"I never took it off." She shrugged. "Will you marry me?"

You stared at the ring and her sincere, pleading oceanic blue eyes that you once fell in love with, still were. "I don't want to start over."

She was taken aback with your response and almost instantly her eyes started brimming with tears. "But-"

"And," You cut her off, silently asking her to stand up so you would see her eye to eye, "I don't want you to change."

"What are you saying?" She sobbed, tears running down her cheeks, feeling slightly confused.

"I forgive you." You said, reaching out a hand to wipe the tears away. "But that doesn't mean I'll forget what you did because I don't think I ever will. You hurt me, Britt, but I love you too much to stay mad at you. And now that you're back into my life, I don't intend to let you go anytime soon."

"So... is that a yes?" She sniffled, but with a small smile.

"Of course, silly." You chuckled as you wiped your own tear away. "We're technically engaged already."

"I missed your laugh. I spent every day wishing to hear it again. It feels good to be home. To be with you." She said sweetly, resting her forehead against yours, as she slid the ring on your finger. It fitted perfectly.

"I missed you too." She leaned in, kissing you with full emotion and love. You reciprocated, missing the taste of her lips, the slight dip of her body because you were a bit shorter than her, the smell of her hair, just... _her._ "And you know what they say, 'home is where your heart is and my heart is with you'."

**A/N 2: I think the ending was a bit fast but it's 4 am here and I was typing with my eyes half closed haha. Thoughts?**


End file.
